


The Pros and Cons of Having a Hot Brother

by UnhelpfulPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "make me" trope, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Makeshift Gag, Mild Blood, Sibling Incest, i didn't know how much blood the requester meant so i kept it mild, i mean obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: Bro Strider is an unpredictable guy. By contrast, Dave Strider really isn't. Or, at least, he wasn't. Bro's mind is sent reeling when his younger brother casually- and unpredictably- propositions him.
A gift requested by a friend after my tumblr hit 900+ followers





	

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out to be centered more on Bro, I don't know how it happened. And unfortunately I never got a chance to casually slip in mentions that this Bro Strider is a ginger. Like, naturally. I mean, you can decide if Dave is blonde naturally or if he dyes it, but Bro was ginger in my mind while I wrote this (hence why I referred to Dave as "the blonde" and not "the younger blonde"). Still, it makes no difference to the story if you don't want Bro to be ginger.

Bro Strider was master of the unpredictable, and had probably been that way since he was born. Surely his brother could never predict his thoughts, movements, or actions. In contrast, Dave was _very_ predictable, at least to his brother. Bro was pretty proud of how many times he got the drop on the blonde kid due to his predictability.

Maybe he got rusty, though. When high school prom rolled around, Bro was _certain_ Dave would go stag. After all, how ironic was prom? Especially if you didn’t have a date. But that night, he came home to Dave watching shitty anime on the couch in his boxers. He waited for an explanation, but all he got was a distracted, “sup”, and then an annoyed request to move his “fat ass” when he stepped in front of the TV.

Since then, Bro had only predicted correctly a handful of times. Was he missing details that used to help him accurately predict what Dave would do? Or was his baby brother all grown up and his own, unpredictable person? Sure, he was 19, but what 19 year old was _actually_ grown up. Bro was 25 and he _still_ didn’t really act like he was grown up.

That’s where Bro’s mind was when Dave came home with the groceries, tossing Bro’s car keys back at him. He hopped off the couch to inspect the sweet loot. Dave handed off a bag of Doritos.

“Hey, you got Cool Ranch,” he murmured absently. Dave scoffed.

“Yeah, but I frowned the whole time. People looked on in disgust. I couldn’t even look the cashier in the eye. I thought the Secret Service would take the shot; buying Cool Ranch is practically treason, you know,” Dave retorted. Bro snorted at the blonde’s disdain, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, I know, you’re a poor tortured soul and whatnot. Thanks for ignoring your conscience, lil bro,” he smirked, opening the bag of Doritos and taking a bite. Realistically, his last bag of Cool Ranch Doritos was two days ago, but fuck did it feel like eternity.

“I think we should fuck,” Dave replied casually. Bro choked on his chip, spending a few minutes coughing before he finally was able to breath.

“Huh??” he finally was able to voice, sounding incredibly intelligent in his response. Dave went to put the apple juice into the fridge.

“Ma said not to say ‘huh’; it makes you sound unintelligent,” Dave commented.

“Yeah, I remember our mother saying that,” Bro answered, watching Dave with eyes narrowed behind his shades. Dave glanced over and caught him staring.

“What?”

“The mother we _share_ ,” Bro added meaningfully.

“Do you have a point besides the ones on your shitty shades or…?” Dave trailed off. Bro cupped his hands over his mouth like a megaphone.

“We! Are! Brothers!” he emphasized.

Dave mimicked the movement, replying back through his hands, “I just want you to fuck my hot butt!”

“ _We_! _Are_! _**Brothers**_!” Bro repeated through his hands with even more emphasis, trying to drive home his point.

“I just want you to destroy my assho- _what the fuck are we doing_??” Dave threw his hands up in the air, clearly exasperated.

“Can ya clarify what made you think to suggest we have sex??” Bro inquired, dropping his own hands and only feeling a little bit stupid for the megaphone hands thing.

Dave shrugged in reply. “Can’t a guy just want his ass plowed once in a while?” he asked.

“Can’t a guy who wants his ass plowed go find someone _not_ related to him?” Bro demanded, raising an eyebrow. Dave shrugged and leaned up against the counter.

“Yeah, sure, I _could_ go out and get a quick lay,” he responded, then slunk his way past Bro. Bro rolled his eyes and then almost jumped out of his skin at the hard grope to his ass. “But why go out when I have such a hot piece of ass right here at home?” Dave added slyly.

Bro swung his hand around to catch the little fucker upside his incestuous little head, but Dave had already stepped just out of reach. He raised his hands in mock defense as he walked backwards towards his room. “Just think about it, will ya?” he suggested, and then he had ducked into his room and the conversation had ended.

Bro scoffed to himself as he shoved Cool Ranch Doritos into his mouth in what some might call a frantic way. Like hell was he going to even _think_ about considering fucking his brother. The thought wasn’t even going to enter his mind.

Except that for the next two weeks, Bro could not get the thought to _exit_ his mind. His nights were spent tossing and turning before shamefully jacking himself off and then vowing it would be the last time. He had experienced ‘the last time’ every night since their conversation, though. Combine it with the incessant flirting Dave would dish out daily, the mostly naked strolls around the apartment, the seductive stretching in his line of view, and the loud masturbating when he _knew_ Bro could hear him…… Bro was going to lose his goddamn mind and it was going to be that erotic little minx’s fault.

The worst part was the different way he was viewing his brother. Whereas before, all he saw was his brother, now he saw something else. Dave was slimmer than Bro was, but he could still hold his own in strifes. His body was toned; no bulging muscles, but it just made his hidden strength that much more appealing. His hair was silky and soft, and unlike Bro’s amber eyes, Dave’s irises were a bright, sultry red.

In layman’s terms, he was sexy as hell.

Bro decided that he would find the right time to sit Dave down and reignite their earlier conversation. That _maybe_ , _just maybe_ he had jumped the gun with his insistent refusal. That Dave _was_ an adult, and if he was sure then Bro could probably give it a try.

That’s what he _meant_ to do, but he really wasn’t expecting to come home and find Dave sprawled across the futon (the one where Bro sleeps??) without a stitch of clothing. “Hey, Bro,” he greeted, eyes stuck on the phone in his hand. Bro could barely handle him when he was just shirtless and without shades; fully naked was just too much. Bro stomped up to the younger man and snatched his phone away, tossing it to the side. Dave narrowed his eyes up at Bro. “Um, excuse me, that was-!!”

Bro cut him off, smashing his lips to Dave’s. Dave made a surprised noise against his mouth but could do nothing against the force of nature currently ravishing him. Not that he’d _want_ to go against him; this is exactly what Dave had been trying to get for weeks now.

Bro was all teeth and tongue, nipping and tugging at Dave’s lips as he pressed him into the couch. A particularly hard bite broke the skin, and Dave gasped into the older man’s mouth. Bro didn’t waste the opportunity to shove his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, tangling his tongue with Dave’s. Dave moved to wrap his arms around Bro’s shoulders, and Bro broke away with a growl, grabbing Dave’s wrists and shoving his hands up by his own head.

“Did you genuinely just _growl_ at me?” Dave asked, baffled.

“I didn’t say you could touch me,” Bro answered.

Dave quietly scoffed, replying, “ _I_ didn’t say you could attempt to rip my mouth off my damn face; not that I’m really complaining, but sometimes a guy needs some warning before he-” Before he could finish what he was saying, Bro had grabbed him by the back of his hair and tugged hard.

“Stop talking,” he ordered, and Dave let out a whine and squirmed under his brother. He ran the thumb of his free hand across Dave’s bottom lip, smearing the blood that had accumulated after he had bit there. “Did that hurt?” he asked.

“Yes,” Dave breathed out heavily, eyes on Bro’s face. Bro caught his eye and smirked.

“Do you want me to do it again?” he inquired.

“Yesssss!” Dave hissed out, straining against Bro’s grip in his hair to reach Bro’s mouth.

“You’re gonna rip your hair out,” Bro commented, not making any move to lower his face or let go of the blonde’s hair twined around his fingers. Dave let out a groan, half frustration and half pleasure.

“I am literally naked and willing and all you want to do is a little bit of making out and some hair pulling? Who knew you were so _vanilla_ , Bro?” Dave mocked. Bro narrowed his eyes.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” he demanded.

“Make me,” Dave sneered. Bro snorted derisively, glancing around. He grabbed Dave’s jaw, turning his face up so their eyes could lock.

“Move from this futon and I won’t touch you again,” he threatened. It was also Dave’s way out in case he wanted to stop. Dave’s red eyes stayed locked with Bro’s amber ones, and he gave a barely there nod to indicate he understood.

Bro flashstepped to Dave’s room, heading right for a certain drawer. He had to borrow a tie once before and luckily, Dave hadn’t reorganized since then. He snatched up a thin black tie and flashstepped back to the futon, where Dave was laying in exactly the position he had left him in.

Bro fit the tie in Dave’s mouth, tying it behind his head. Dave made an indignant noise and squirmed. “You told me to make you shut up, didn’t you?” Bro smirked. Dave made another noise, but Bro saw no real protesting and therefore assumed it was safe to continue. He straddled Dave’s waist, leaning over to nip at the younger man’s strong jawline before dipping lower to bite and suck at his neck.

Dave gave a muffled whine, tilting his neck so Bro had more room. Bro ‘rewarded’ him by sinking his teeth into the juncture between neck and shoulder, reveling in the full body jolt he received from his brother. He let go of the skin and licked his lips, tasting the bitter copper taste of blood. He ran his tongue along the mark, licking up more blood that was oozing from the wound, smirking at the desperate muffled noises Dave was making. He bit and sucked at the unmarked skin until Dave’s neck was more bruises than anything, trickles of blood decorating the harsher bites.

“You are probably going to have to wear scarves for a while after- hey!” he jumped at the grope to his crotch. He grabbed Dave’s wrist and tugged it above his head until he was stretched out, but he got the message; he was wearing too many clothes for the situation. He tugged his shirt over his head, smirking when he noticed the hungry look in Dave’s eyes. “Like what you see?” he inquired playfully. Dave made what Bro was pretty sure was a nasty comment behind the makeshift gag.

Bro got rid of his pants and boxers, but kept his leather gloves. He ran his hands down Dave’s bare chest, making Dave squirm, before following the path his hands had taken with his mouth, licking and biting marks until the skin on his torso mirrored the state his neck was in. When he got to Dave’s cock, unattended and drooling with precum, he wrapped his hand loosely around the base. Bro jerked Dave off slowly, lazily, as his mouth continued down to bite Dave’s inner thigh. Dave arched his back and gave a muffled moan, thrashing.

“Alright, alright, quit flailing around! Let me just go get some lube,” Bro chuckled. Dave turned and rummaged behind the futon, producing a bottle of lube that had already been generously used. “Why’d you have this here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow Dave’s way.

Dave pulled the tie gag from his mouth, countering with, “Why’d you think I was lying naked on your futon?” Bro smirked as he coated his fingers, leaning over to kiss his brother.

“Aw, were you thinking about me?” he cooed, dipping his hand between Dave’s legs to his asshole. Dave’s cheeks were bright red. “Come on, tell me. Were you thinking about me while you fingered your ass?” Bro teased, his fingers rubbing teasing circles against the younger man’s waiting hole.

“Fuck y-ah!” Bro sank two fingers into Dave’s ass just as he tried to answer his older brother. Dave panted, slinging an arm over his eyes. Bro made a ‘tsk’ sound with his tongue, using his free hand to pull Dave’s arm free of his eyes while the other hand scissored his fingers inside the younger man, stretching him out.

“Eyes on me,” Bro demanded. Dave struggled to keep eye contact at first, but tossed back his head with a moan when Bro added a third finger and stretched all three. Bro chuckled, leaning in to nip at the blonde’s adam’s apple, fingering his ass out just a bit longer than needed.

“Would you please destroy my ass now??” Dave cried out impatiently, his muscles tensing around Bro’s fingers.

“Alright, fuckin’ hell, don’t take my fingers off with your asshole, damn,” Bro muttered under his breath, using more lube to slather his cock up before, grabbing Dave by the waist and forcibly flipping him over with his ass up for the taking. He positioned the head of his dick at Dave’s entrance, pausing for a moment to watch for any signs his younger brother didn’t want this. Of course, there were just fingers in asses and some impatient begging, but Bro still hesitated.

“You don’t need a fucking magic word to open access to my asshole, Bro, jesus- JESUS FUCK!” Dave practically screamed, fingers scrabbling for something to grip on the futon as Bro sank his cock into Dave’s ass in one go, all the way down to the hilt.

“Sorry, babe, didn’t I hear you say something about me destroying your ass?” Bro smirked.

“I mean yeah but you don’t have to do it so quickly let me get used to it or something fucking hell Bro let me live; do you usually-?” Bro didn’t wait for Dave to continue his rambling, pulling out almost all the way and then slamming back in. Dave cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“I’m just gonna warn you, Davey… you won’t be sitting for at least a week,” Bro mentioned, grabbing Dave’s hips and starting to thrust his hips in a fast, brutal pace.

Dave could do nothing against the onslaught of pleasure, just grip the futon cover and take the punishing thrusting Bro was giving him until he could get adjusted to being filled so completely. Fingers were nothing compared to Bro Strider’s dick.

Bro smirked when he noticed Dave begin to move his hips backwards to meet Bro thrust for thrust. He leaned over Dave’s arched back to nibble at kiss at his shoulder, before whispering, “How ya holdin up?” Dave just moaned loudly in reply. Bro bit down on the shoulder he had previously been so gentle with, causing Dave to throw back his head and shout Bro’s name. “That’s more like it,” Bro smirked.

For as composed as Bro _sounded_ , he felt like a wreck. Dave’s ass was squeezing him so tightly, the younger man’s pleasured noises sounding much better when he was the cause, and the only other noise was the harsh slapping of Dave’s ass against Bro’s hips. The poor kid was going to be bloody and bruised in so many places, and the thought made Bro groan as he lapped up the blood he had drawn from Dave’s shoulder.

Dave let out a breathy, “So close!” and he didn’t have to clarify his meaning to Bro. Bro reached under him and gripped his unattended cock, not even needing to move it since Dave was thrusting into his hand instead, frantically moaning as he neared his finish.

And then he had moaned Bro’s name and, to Bro’s complete surprise, _he_ was the one to come first, biting down on the opposite shoulder and he pumped his release into Dave’s ass, moaning Dave’s name when the younger man clenched around him and spilled himself all over the futon before they both collapsed, breathing heavily.

Again, to Bro’s surprise, Dave was the first one to compose himself enough to speak. “Get...your fat ass.... off me,” he panted out, struggling slightly under Bro’s weight. Bro rolled the both of them over, grimacing at the feel of wetness against his back.

“I sleep here, you know,” he muttered. Dave nuzzled their faces together.

“Sleep in my bed then,” he retorted, cuddling up against Bro.

“And then where will you sleep?” Bro inquired. Dave gave him a bleary look.

“My bed??” he replied as if it was obvious. Bro conceded that cuddling in a clean bed sounded a lot better than sleeping alone on a cummed on futon. He moved to sit up, and Dave reluctantly stood to let him up. Dave suddenly made a disgusted noise.

“What?”

“Cum is dripping down my leg,” Dave grumbled.

“Well that’s gross,” Bro nodded. Dave made a noise of agreement.

“I’m gonna go shower, and then we will cuddle in my bed. And you will not try to get out of after sex cuddles,” Dave demanded. Bro made a noise of complaint but when Dave left for the shower, he allowed himself to smile. Like he was going to miss after sex cuddles, which was almost as awesome as the sex itself.

Bro flopped down into Dave’s bed, thinking he was glad this had happened between them. Maybe it would be a one time thing? Or maybe they would be those weird Strider brothers who fucked each other until they were old men who couldn’t get boners anymore.

Dave dragged him out of his ponderings by throwing his wet towel at the older man’s face. “Are you thinking of something dumb?” he asked.

“Dave, will you still fuck me when I’m an old man who can’t get it up?” Bro responded.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Dave muttered with a roll of his eyes. “I was referring to more _morally_ dumb things,” he prompted. Bro frowned to himself. Dave had a point; he hadn’t thought about how wrong what they did was supposed to be. Maybe its because…. well, it _felt_ completely right. He didn’t know how to explain it, but it could be summed up to:

“Fuck society’s rules,” Bro responded. Dave smiled, laying down and snuggling up against Bro’s side.

“Hell yeah, dude. Stick it to the man,” he smirked.

‘More like, I just stuck it _in_ the man,” Bro commented, and was immediately hit in the face by a pillow.

“You are now banned from talking during after sex cuddles,” Dave told him sternly. Bro laughed, content that everything was exactly how he never knew he wanted it.

Bro Strider was master of the unpredictable, but maybe his younger brother had become just as unpredictable as he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am SHIT at ending things!! so I usually end sexy fics with them falling asleep after, but this time I decided to take from the first sentence and use it in the last sentence. Yaaaay for trying different things!!!


End file.
